Grand Gesture
by acabitch
Summary: "Chloe, I don't know what else to do!" Aubrey is freaking out and who could possibly help her? Maybe Beca can save the day and finally get the elusive "Posen stamp of approval" after 5 years. One-shot. Beca x Chloe. Jesse x Aubrey in passing. Chaubrey & Jeca friendship.


**A/N: I have been listening to the album of the artist mentioned in this story when I had feels (not that kind of feels, you perv!). I decided to just put it out there. I've read a lot of fanfics but this is my first fanfic ever and I'm not really a writer, so you've been warned!**

**I don't own anything from Pitch Perfect, although, we all wish we do. I, personally, would love to be best friends with Kendrick and Snow. They seem like pretty cool ladies. Anyway, here goes nothing...**

* * *

"Chloe!" Aubrey shouted as she burst through the front door of their shared apartment and slammed the door behind her.

"Kitchen!" the redhead replied as she continued preparing her snack

"Chloe, I don't know what else to do!" Aubrey started pacing the kitchen floor. "I've been running around all day, going to all the stores and offices I could think of, burning through my contact list, not to mention the online researching for weeks, and I still couldn't find any, none, zilch, nada, zero! This is a travesty!" the blonde ranted. "Oh, and would you believe, I almost run into a senior partner of the firm, twice!"

Chloe chuckled as she fondly remembered how the blonde fake coughed, sniffled, and made her voice hoarse as she called in sick that morning. They've been best friends since they were six and were roommates in college. After Aubrey graduated from Harvard Law School a year ago, they decided that four years of being away from each other was too much so she moved in with Chloe. In all those years, not once has she learned of Aubrey missing a day of school or work, heck, she even weathered through a bad case of stomach flu just to submit a damn assignment! She was surprised, to say the least, to hear Miss 110%-effort-is-not-good-enough Aubrey Posen play hooky from the law firm the blonde was working at.

"Bree, I told you to talk to Beca about it. Maybe one of her contacts..."

"Stop right there Chloe! I told you, I'd rather relive the humility of the ICCA nationals our junior year than ask the hobbit for any favors, especially a big one such as this. It would be like asking my father." Aubrey cringed at the thought.

Chloe sighed. Aubrey and Beca managed to work well together to help the Bella's win their first ICCA trophy and they have been on friendly terms ever since, or so she hoped. "I thought you and Beca were getting along. You have been around each other a lot this past year, and you two seem friendly enough, aside from the frequent bickering, which I thought was just part of the dynamics of your friendship".

Aubrey mellowed down, "We do get along and I even think of her as a friend, don't tell her I said that! I still don't get what you see in that alt-girl but I accept your relationship Chlo, I really do. But do I think she deserves you, honestly, I am not yet sure. I feel like there is still something, I don't know, missing? I'm still waiting for something."

"What could you still be looking for Bree? We've been together for almost five years, one year of which, I might add, were spent long-distance. She has always been good to me, she never hurt me, has never cheated, she bakes for us and she's almost always done everything I asked." Chloe reasoned. "I don't think she has ever given you a reason to doubt her sincerity in our relationship" Chloe slumped on the bar stool. She knows she could just say to hell with it but Aubrey is very important to her and her opinion matters to her, a lot. She just wants her best friend and girlfriend to get along, really get along. Is that too much to ask?

Aubrey noticed her best friend's frown and hugged her. She quickly thought about everything the couple has gone through the last 5 years and the memorable senior year in college when the two were still "just friends". She knew her best friend had a crush on the alt-girl since the Activities Fair. She almost beat up, or at least puked at, the hobbit when she kissed that Treblemaker. She was glad when the brunette and the redhead finally, finally got together. Admittedly, they have survived through a lot of things other couples couldn't.

Aubrey leaned back but let her hands settle on the redhead's shoulders, "I know she's good to you Chlo and I know you're happy. But I feel like, throughout your whole relationship, you are the one who puts in the effort, you know? I mean, you were the one who made the first move, you first said those three little words and you planned all your anniversaries to make them special" the blonde offered. "When you had that one year apart, you were the one who flew out to Baton Rouge whenever you had the time. You put off medical school for 2 years so you could stay at Barden with her and, do I need to mention, you turned down some of the best medical schools in the country so you could be here in LA waiting for her to move here."

"Ok, first of all, I know you're still upset with me for not going to Harvard even though we've dreamed of going there together but we've already talked about that and I have already apologized numerous times." Aubrey nodded at that. "I'll be graduating in a few months from UCLA, which is, by the way, still one of the best medical schools in the country and, I told you, I don't regret my decision. Second, those two years were not spent in vain because I got a Masters Degree. Third, I was the one who flew out to Baton Rouge because I was the one who could afford it" the red-haired shot back.

Aubrey pondered on why she just couldn't give the brunette her "Posen stamp of approval" yet.

"A grand gesture" the blonde said quietly. "You know, like holding a boom box over your head, orchestrating a flash mob in the middle of a train station, holding signs in front of your door, or even just giving you a watch and holding it up for everyone to see. I mean, she did that number at the ICCA's for Jesse so why can't she do something for you?"

Even though the blonde would try to deny it, Aubrey is a hopeless romantic at heart. This is a softer side of Aubrey only a few people were privy to.

"Look, every girl secretly hopes that someone would do that for her. You know how much I love rom-coms but, Bree, this isn't a movie and, well, Beca doesn't like movies anyway but she would sit through movies with me when I ask her to. See, that's Beca, she is not fond of PDA but she is romantic and sweet in her own way." Chloe smiled as she thought of her girlfriend. Beca would vehemently disagree with being described as sweet and romantic. The petite girl thinks of herself as badass, and she truly is, but when it's just the two of them or if it's about the redhead, the brunette just turns to mush, and Chloe wouldn't want it any other way.

"Plus she let me in, not Jesse. She may have sung for him at the finals but she completely opened up her heart to me and for me, and that means more to me than an a capella performance." The redhead looked at the taller girl. "Bree, I love her, I'm in love with her. The last five years, I didn't think it was possible but they just made me fall deeper for her. And she feels the same way about me".

Aubrey had to ask, "You really think she's the one?"

Chloe looked straight into her best friend's green eyes and stated, "Yes! She is like the perfect girlfriend wrapped in all that, albeit little, frame of hotness."

Aubrey grimaced "Ew!". But then she nodded in understanding and gave a reassuring smile. She has decided to truly give the brunette a chance.

Chloe grinned and winked, "And don't get me started on the sex! She does this thing with her tongue that..."

"Oh my gosh Chloe, TMI! It's bad enough that I could sometimes hear you when you two you-know!" Aubrey said aghast as she blushed profusely.

Chloe laughed aloud. She just loved embarrassing the taller girl. "Seriously though, you should have just asked Beca. I offered to ask her for you but you made me pinky promise not to do that".

"Because it's the same thing, it's still me asking for the favor cause you won't be coming with me", Aubrey said almost whining now.

"I told you, I would really really love to go with you Bree, but it's date night. Between her career and my last year of medical school, it's hard enough to set dates. We have to make do with our crazy schedule. Tonight is Beca's turn to plan and she seems pretty excited about it" Chloe stated apologetically as she continued with her snack.

"Ugh! What am I going to do Chloe?" Aubrey started pacing again. "It's tonight! I can't miss it. I called in sick for this. I, fucking, missed work for this! I've been waiting for this for so long." She suddenly stopped on her tracks. "Oh my god, I can't believe I'm going to say this. There's absolutely no other way. I'm going to have to... Oh god...". Aubrey started to gag. She grabbed her midsection and took deep breaths to calm herself. Chloe was immediately beside her and rubbing circles on her back. When Aubrey felt it was safe, she took a deep breath, opened her eyes, and turned to Chloe, "You think, maybe, you could ask your girlfriend for me?"

"Ask her girlfriend what?" Beca said as she walked in with Jesse trailing behind her.

* * *

_A few hours before_

* * *

"Becaw!" Jesse called out as he opened the door of Beca's office. He sauntered towards his best friend and gave her a tight hug.

"Hey weirdo!" the brunette girl replied as she, reluctantly, returned with a half-hug. They have known each other for 6 years and best friends for five, but she's still adamant about her personal space. Only Chloe is allowed to freely breach that.

After graduating from Barden two years ago, Jesse and Beca moved to LA. She kept her end of the deal with her father and she even managed to graduate with honors. Her father was so proud of her that not only did he help with the move, he even bought Beca a house of her own. Jesse just made himself at home and, unwittingly, Beca got herself a roommate.

Beca has been sending out some of her music even when she was still in Barden and it was no surprise to anyone that she immediately got signed after only a few weeks in LA. Her debut album has already reached multi-platinum status and she has already received American Music Awards, Billboard Music Awards and Grammy's. Artists are lining up left and right to work with her. To say that she is already living her dream is an understatement. Jesse, on the other hand, got an internship at Universal Studios and was hired by the company after a few months to write screenplays and score movies.

Jesse sat down and put his feet up on the girl's table and sighed.

"What's up?" the brunette girl said as she saved the mix she was currently working on. She had fully-equipped state-of-the-art music studios adjacent to her office but she still loved working on her laptop.

"What? Can't a guy see his best friend without anything being up?" Jesse queried.

"Well, I know you and I know that something's up. So spill, Swanson" Beca stated. It was hard, initially, but with the help of Chloe, and the other Bellas, and ok Jesse too, she has gone a long way from the closed-off, uncaring, sarcastic, pale, awkward, small alt-girl that she was in her first year at Barden. Ok, so maybe she was still an alt-girl and she was still sarcastic, awkward and a little closed-off, and, of course, pale and small but she has friends now, a lot of them. The original Bellas have managed to stay in touch despite having their own careers and they would occasionally meet up when possible.

Jesse sighed, "Beca, I want you to be honest with me. Can you do that?". The girl looked at him, immediately understanding the seriousness of the situation. Jesse rarely calls him just by her name, it was usually Becaw, Mitchell, DJ, bestie, short-stack, pint-size, or something else about her short stature, or his personal favorite, lesbro, so him using Beca means this is serious. The brunette nodded, silently urging him to continue. He looked into her best friend's dark blue eyes and asked, "Do you think I'm hot?"

Beca almost choked as she sputtered out "What!?". She laughed out loud until she had tears in her eyes but when she noticed that the brunette boy was still being solemn, she quickly sobered up.

"Just answer the damn question, Beca!"

"Ok, what brought this about? I've never known you to be insecure about your looks" Beca questioned.

Jesse sighed yet again and mumbled, "Aubrey".

"What about Aubrey?" Beca raised her eyebrow at the answer. She knew Jesse has had a huge toner for Aubrey for a while now. He's already tried asking the blonde out a few times before but he always ended up getting rejected. The DJ knows that the two might just be perfect for each other but Aubrey being Aubrey is just so darn stubborn!

"Well, she dated Luke back in Barden and we know how much of a douchebag he is. She had a crush on Uni but though he's a Treble, even I could admit that his hair is bigger than his brain. And that guy she dated for a few weeks when she moved here had more abs than brain cells." Jesse pondered. "I mean, I'm smart, I have a good personality, I'm fairly successful in my career, considering I've only been working for about a year and a half, so, I think the only department I may be lacking is in this" he waved his hand to the general direction of his face and abs.

"You forgot to mention that you're humble" Beca sarcastically pointed out. "Seriously Jesse, you are a great catch, and if Aubrey doesn't see that, then there is something wrong with her. I mean, aside from being a stuck-up, uptight bitch who stress-pukes but you already know that so, whatever floats your boat, I guess." Jesse scowled at her. "Besides, we dated for a while so what does that say about me?".

"Yeah and you broke up with me after a month" Jesse remarked.

"Hey, I admit, you're a great guy and all but I'm sorry, dude, you're just no Chloe!" Beca chuckled. "You should be glad things ended before we you-know, 'cause I don't think you'll be able to get enough of all this" Beca smirked again earning a slap in the arm. They have long passed the point of being able to joke with what and what didn't happen between them.

"You owe me!" Jesse said

"What? Why?" Beca challenged

Jesse, not to be outdone, listed off "Well, uhm, I was there when you were missing Chloe, I brought you juice pouches, I gave you a moviecation, and I made a whole production with the vinyl covers for you and if it weren't for me, you would not have known that you had feelings for Chloe! Wait, that sounded much better in my head".

Beca laughed at that just as a knock was heard and her assistant came in handing a manila envelope to her.

"Thanks! Finally! I've been waiting for that" Beca said as she eagerly opened the package. She looked at the contents and grinned at Jesse.

"What?" Jesse asked cautiously. "You have that look. What is it?"

"It's a surprise. Come on. We should stop by our place so we could get our suit and tie." Beca picked up her things and headed out of the office with her signature smirk. Jesse had no other choice but to follow the petite girl with the giant personality.

* * *

_Back at Chloe and Aubrey's apartment_

* * *

"You think, maybe, you could ask your girlfriend for me?" Beca heard Aubrey say as she walked inside the kitchen.

"Ask her girlfriend what?" Beca inquired as she approached her girlfriend and gave her a chaste kiss.

"Wow Becs!" Chloe exclaimed as she openly checked Beca out. Beca was wearing a black suit on top of a royal blue blouse, which brought out her eyes, black skinny tie, leather pants and black pumps. She kept her make up lighter than usual and even took out what Aubrey called her "ear monstrosities". "You look amazing!" Chloe said nodding appreciatively and leaning in again for another kiss.

"Wait, babe, aren't you a little early? I thought you said you'll pick me up at 8?" Chloe then turned to the Treblemaker, "And though you look great Jesse, don't take this the wrong way, but what are you doing here looking like that?"

Aubrey turned to look at Jesse and she was taken aback. Jesse was wearing a dark blue suit, pink shirt, a striped tie, and his goofy grin, and only one thought crossed Aubrey's mind, hot! Aubrey blushed at the realization and immediately looked away. The DJ noticed this and smirked.

"I couldn't wait to see you babe. So, what were you supposed to ask me?" Beca queried again, effectively bringing back the attention to her. Chloe looked at Aubrey who gave her a nervous smile.

"Well babe, uhm, see I was wondering, uhm, where are we going tonight? Chloe asked.

Beca rolled her eyes. "Chlo, subtlety has never been your strongest suit. I know that's not what you wanted to ask, so out with it Beale" the DJ playfully demanded with another of her signature smirks.

"Babe, you know how I used to like boy bands?" Chloe started. Beca softly chuckled as she thought about the redhead's childhood room full of posters of different boy bands. Beca relentlessly teased her about it by randomly singing bits of their songs. Chloe was shocked to learn that the badass DJ knew the songs but music is music and Beca knows music, however corny she thinks some of them are. The petite girl even made a mix of the redhead's favorite songs made famous by boy bands. She only stopped the teasing when the taller girl got fed up and threatened to withhold sex. Beca prodded her girlfriend to continue.

"Well see babe, it's been 6 years since he last released an album and he's having an exclusive mini-concert tonight, and an after-party and it's been sold out for weeks, and Aubrey, she tried really hard, we tried really hard babe, but we couldn't, so Aubrey and I were wondering if maybe, uhm, well, it's totally understandable if you can't since we know it's last minute and all but we were wondering if maybe you-could-get-tickets-for-the-album-release-tonigh t?" Chloe said hurriedly and took a deep breath. The DJ smiled at how adorable her girlfriend was being.

Beca then turned to the blonde, her eyebrow raised. "Posen, mind telling me what my girlfriend was babbling about?"

"Ugh, dammit Beca!" Aubrey grunted. "Chloe and I, well actually I" Aubrey took a deep breath. "I was wondering if it's possible for you to get tickets for the album release tonight?".

"Hmm... Let me get this straight, you" Beca pointed to the blonde "are asking me" and pointed to herself "to call in a favor from my business associates to get you tickets for a concert of your childhood crush. A show, I might add, that has been sold-out for weeks, and that you've already tried, really hard, to score some tickets but you couldn't, and it's about to start in, oh, two hours?" Beca asked Aubrey daringly.

Aubrey blushed and meekly nodded.

"I see." Beca nodded and turned to her girlfriend, "And as for you, babe, you want to go to this concert with Aubrey?". Chloe gave a small nod. "So you'd rather watch a dude strut his stuff on stage than go with me on a special date that I've been planning for weeks?" Beca said. The redhead quickly backtracked "No babe, I'd love to go out with you and I already said no to Aubrey beforehand. But yeah, I also wanted to see it but you're more important to me, so..."

The blonde stood up and interjected, "Listen Mitchell, it doesn't matter, okay, we don't have the tickets! I wasn't going to ask you anyway but Chloe thought you could be a good friend and help me out. Just forget it, forget I said anything! This was a mistake, this was the first time I asked you for anything and you're acting like a grade A pain in my..." Aubrey was cut off when Beca flashed something in front of her face. The blonde's eyes widened in shock and her jaw dropped. "Oh my goodness, is that what I think it is?". Aubrey looked like she was about to puke and Beca quickly retracted her hand and stepped back.

"Hey, we don't want you to ruin this ticket now would we?" Beca smirked.

Chloe realized what was happening and tackled Beca in a hug. "How did you...?"

"Well, that's what I have planned for our date night. We came here early, so Aubrey could also have enough time to prepare..." the DJ started.

"You mean it's not just for Aubrey?" Chloe asked as she jumped excitedly on the balls of her feet.

The brunette girl reached into the inside pocket of her blazer and pulled out 3 more tickets from the envelope. Jesse immediately recognized the package from earlier and grinned.

"Nope, the four of us are going. So, you two better hurry up and get ready. I don't want to miss the..." Beca couldn't continue anymore as her girlfriend wrapped her arms around her and kissed her deeply. The redhead pulled back and joined the blonde girl in jumping and squealing.

"We're going to see Justin Timberlake!"

* * *

_At the concer_t

* * *

As they waited for the show to start, Beca seemed a little nervous. Her girlfriend immediately noticed and asked her if she were okay. "Y-Yeah, j-just a little nervous for, uhm, Jesse, yeah Jesse. He's been bugging me to help him out with Aubrey. So, this is like their first non-date, so yeah".

Chloe didn't believe the DJ but decided to let it slide. "Becs, thank you, for doing this. This means a lot to her".

"And you, Beale, mean a lot to me."

Chloe lovingly smiled at the DJ's statement. "See, totally sweet!"

"No! No no no! I'm badass!" Beca said with a pout

"Mmhmm, totally badass!" Chloe acquiesced. "But still totally sweet!" the taller girl smiled sweetly.

"Anyway" the brunette continued with an eye roll. "It was a no-brainer really. I know how much you two love him. I love his music. And well Jesse just loves Aubrey. So it's a win-win for all of us". The two turned to look at their friends who seemed cozy together and smiled. Seems Jesse is finally making progress. Who knew a little suit and tie can make wonders?

* * *

The place was packed. Luckily, they were at the VIP section and the cocktails were overflowing. The foursome, however, decided they didn't want to miss out on anything by getting drunk so they just nursed 1-2 drinks each. Chloe and Aubrey stood near the railing while Beca and Jesse situated themselves behind the two girls. The theater lights dimmed, the intro beat to the opening song started, and as the former boy-band member stepped on stage, Aubrey and Chloe screamed and jumped in excitement.

The concert was mid-way and so far they were all having a good time.

Halfway through another song, the two couples were swaying to the beat, when Jesse nudged Beca's elbow. Beca glanced up to him and grinned when she saw her best friend mouthing the words of the chorus and pointing to himself then to the blonde in front of him.

_**Cause I'm in love with that girl**_

_**So don't be mad at me**_

_**Cause I'm in love with that girl**_

_**So don't be mad at me**_

_**So what you're from the other side of the track**_

_**So what the world don't think we match**_

_**I put it down like my love's on wax**_

Beca sang the next line, pointed to herself then pointed to the redhead in front of her.

_**I'm in love with that girl**_

_**And she told me**_

_**That she's in love with me**_

She pointed to herself again, shrugged one shoulder and smirked at Jesse. They continued this and they didn't notice a certain blonde blushing and grinning at the brunette duo's antics.

As the song ended, Jesse leaned in and whispered to his best friend, "I'm rubbing of on you little one. You've become such a cheeseball!"

"Oh, you have no idea Swanson, just wait and see" Beca smirked.

Jesse raised an eyebrow at the DJ's statement and the brunette just shrugged.

* * *

The concert was now winding down when the singer spoke into the mic, "How are you all doing tonight? Are you guys having fun?" and the crowd screamed in response.

"Ok, this will be my last song for the night and I want to thank you all for coming. This song is very significant to me. I wrote this song with a good friend of mine, who, I know, is here somewhere. We got to talking one night about our ladies and how when you have found "the one", it feels like you've found your heart's reflection."

"Aww... that's so sweet" Chloe said as she leaned back into Beca.

The crooner continued, "Well, the ladies who inspired this track are here right now. So this goes out to both of you."

As the intro to the song started, the DJ had a far off look on her face. After the first chorus, she nodded and smiled with satisfaction, closed her eyes and took deep calming breaths.

Jesse glanced at his best friend and noted the intense look on her face. He has seen that look countless of times before when she's intently scrutinizing and perfecting a mix she made. A thought came to mind and he nudged Beca's elbows again. He raised his eyebrows questioningly, the brunette girl smiled back and an unspoken understanding passed between the two. Jesse nodded then mouthed "Tell her!" to which the DJ just shrugged.

_**Oh I can't ever change without you, you reflect me, I love that about you**_

_**And if I could, I would look at us all the time**_

_**'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul**_

_**I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go**_

_**Just put your hand on the glass, I'm here trying to pull you through**_

_**You just gotta be strong**_

As Chloe continued swaying to the music. Beca whispered, "Hey Chlo, are you having fun?"

"Definitely! I'm loving the album, especially this song!" Chloe smiled cheerfully.

"Really?" Beca asked excitedly. The redhead glanced back, nodded and winked, and continued dancing without missing a beat.

The shorter girl smiled and mumbled,"Good".

_**Yesterday is history**_

_**Tomorrow's a mystery**_

_**I can see you looking back at me**_

Beca took a deep breath and started singing into the redhead's ear.

_**Keep your eyes on me**_

_**Baby, keep your eyes on me**_

Chloe heard her girlfriend mumbling something and looked at her. Cerulean eyes locked-in to dark blue ones as Beca continued.

_**'Cause I don't wanna lose you now**_

_**I'm looking right at the other half of me**_

_**The vacancy that sat in my heart**_

_**Is a space that now you hold**_

_**Show me how to fight for now**_

_**And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy**_

_**Coming back into you once I figured it out**_

_**You were right here all along**_

Chloe's eyes widened in shock and her jaw dropped of its own accord as realization hit her. Beca, her Beca, is singing this song. The song that her favorite artist said he co-wrote with a friend for their special someones. Chloe's bright smile couldn't be any bigger. Beca grinned and continued her serenade.

_**It's like you're my mirror**_

_**My mirror staring back at me**_

_**I couldn't get any bigger**_

_**With anyone else beside of me**_

_**And now it's clear as this promise**_

_**That we're making two reflections into one**_

_**'Cause it's like you're my mirror**_

_**My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me**_

The smiles on their faces mirrored each other as they took in the moment, their noses almost touching.

"So you're friends with Justin Timberlake, huh?" the redhead asked teasingly.

This earned an eye roll. "I don't know if you're more excited about the song or about Timberlake?, Beca questioned playfully and smirked.

"Duh! Justin of course!" Chloe retorted and gave her own smirk.

Chloe then whispered, "If I didn't know how much you hate PDA, I would have already kissed you"

"You might want to hold that thought, babe" Beca said.

The couple became aware of another presence in their group and they turned to a grinning blonde singer who was shoving a mic into the DJ's hand. Light blue eyes followed the movement and eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Beca grabbed hold of the mic and started singing as she stared and got lost in her girlfriend's sky blue orbs.

_**Now you're the inspiration for this precious song**_

_**And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on**_

_**So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone**_

_**And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home**_

_**Just to let you know, you are**_

_**You are you are the love of my life**_

As the background music mellowed to a soft caress. Beca spoke, never breaking her gaze.

"Babe, the five years that we have been together are the happiest I've ever been. I didn't know I was missing anything until you came barging in, literally and figuratively" Beca grinned at that and winked. "And you, just by being your amazing, wonderful self, have filled that void in my life and in my heart. We have accepted each other for who we are and we've brought out the best in each other. I have found my other half in you and like the song said..."

_**You are you are the love of my life**_

_**Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you**_

_**My reflection, in everything I do**_

Seeing the smile on her girlfriend's face urged her on. "You have shown me how to truly love and be loved in return. And if you'll let me, I would love to continue to show it to you forever." Beca then got down on one knee and produced a black velvet box encasing a diamond ring with blue sapphire side stones.

"Chloe Marie Beale, will you please give me the honor of being your wife?" Beca smiled and worried her inner cheek as she anxiously waited for the answer.

Chloe gasped as her tears fell freely. She couldn't believe what was happening. It took her a few more seconds before she realized she hasn't given her answer yet. She nodded eagerly, "Yes! Of course yes!". She pulled her girlfriend - well fiancee now - and kissed her eagerly. The two finally broke apart as the sound of the cheering crowd slowly pulled them out from the bubble they have quickly gotten themselves into. They kept their foreheads together as happy tears continued to fall.

The singer's voice snapped the couple back to reality, "Well, put the ring on her Mitchell!".

Beca rolled her eyes. "Thanks! I got this Timberlake!" she smirked as she gingerly put the ring on her fiancee's finger. She then leaned in again for another but shorter kiss.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the soon-to-be Mrs. Beca and Chloe Mitchell!" the crooner announced to shouts of encouragement. He turned to the couple, congratulated and hugged them both, and walked away to find his own wife.

Jesse hugged the DJ. "Look at you being romantic and getting engaged. That was seriously slick Becaw! Good to know all the moviecation paid of". Beca smirked. "Hey listen, Aubrey finally agreed to go out with me. I think she was inspired by what you did, so thank you, for everything."

Beca smiled and replied, "Your welcome and good luck! You'll need it!". Jesse playfully nudged her shoulders, "Hey, watch it! That might be my mirror you're talking about.".

Aubrey was still crying as she enveloped her best friend in her arms. She was still astounded. She had to give props to the little alt-girl, what Beca did was, indeed, sweet, romantic and well-thought out, and it made her best friend really happy. Heck, it made her really happy. The two girls leaned back and the blonde wiped the tears that were still falling from the redhead's eyes.

"Aca-believe it! You're engaged... to the little alt-girl! Let me see that ring!" Chloe proudly showed it off. "Wow! Good taste!" Aubrey said approvingly.

"So...?" the redhead initiated

"So what?"

"Still... looking for something?" Chloe pried

"Aca-scuse me? Are you kidding me? After all these? She just surpassed all my expectations! It's like the biggest, the grandest gesture in my book! I still aca-believe it!" Aubrey shook her head and then frowned "Hmm... but she does set a big bar for when somebody proposes to me..."

Chloe looked at her best friend, smiled, and bumped shoulders with her, "I think Jesse's up for that challenge".

The blonde suddenly whipped her head toward the redhead. She dared a glance at the guy in question who looked back and gave her a goofy grin. Aubrey blushed and looked away as Beca approached the two girls.

"Hey!" Beca said.

"There's my fiancee!" the redhead jumped and hugged the smaller girl. They shared a quick kiss. Chloe tucked herself to Beca's side and wrapped one arm on the DJ's shoulder.

"So Beca" Aubrey cautiously started. "First of, I'd like to say I apologize. I didn't think you had it in you. I'm actually quite impressed." Aubrey nodded with a genuine smile.

"Did Aubrey Posen actually say she was impressed with my work?" Beca teased.

Chloe squeezed the brunette's shoulder. "Babe, be nice!" Chloe lightly chastised.

"I mean, you're welcome! I guess." Beca grinned. "And..."

"Huh?" Aubrey questioned

"Well, you said first of, so what's the second one?" Beca prompted.

"Oh right. Second..." Aubrey then punched the brunette in the arm.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Beca tried to rub the pain away.

"You should be thankful you did a good job with the proposal or else I would have done more." Aubrey huffed. "That, hobbit, was for teasing me, and your girlfriend, well fiancee now, earlier this evening. That was also for torturing me when you could have easily saved me from a lot of stress and anxiety by giving me the tickets weeks ago. And this..." Aubrey punched the DJ again in the arm. "This is for not telling us that you are friends with Justin freaking Timberlake!"

Beca and Chloe chuckled. "Well Aubrey, if you stop hitting me then you might get an invite for dinner tomorrow at my house. He and his wife are coming over." Beca offered with her signature smirk.

Aubrey's jaw dropped. "Aca-serious? I swear, hobbit, if you're messing with me..."

"What, my vocal cords will be ripped out by wolves?" the DJ grinned. "It's true. Tomorrow at 7." Aubrey looked from Beca to Chloe, who assented. Aubrey squealed and tackled the couple into a big hug. "Oh my god, we have to organize everything! It should be perfect! I can't believe I'm going to have dinner with Justin Timberlake!" the blonde squealed again as she skipped, yes skipped, towards Jesse.

Beca quirked an eyebrow at her fiancee, "She does realize she's just a guest, right?".

Chloe giggled. "Come on, dear fiancee of mine, let's get you home so you could sing that song to me... in the shower" she seductively whispered as she entwined their fingers and headed towards the exit.

_The End_

* * *

**Songs used were That Girl and Mirrors by Justin Timberlake, obviously. ****I know the song and the artist have starred in a couple of fanfics before but, whatever. **

**If you got the references made to movies, congratulations! Like me, you've watched a lot of rom-coms! Ha!**

**Like I said, I'm not a writer so reviews are welcome so I could, hopefully, improve. **

**Thank you for reading and for bearing with me. We out!**


End file.
